


Elastic heart

by Theonya



Series: Обучение (Loveless x BDSM) [2]
Category: Loveless
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Partying, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, Song: Elastic Heart (Sia), Unrequited Crush, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Он ненавидит Юрио так страстно, как того никогда никто не любил, и именно поэтому привязывает еще сильнее.But you won't see me fall apart'Cause I've got an elastic heart
Relationships: Yamamoto Hideo/Yurio
Series: Обучение (Loveless x BDSM) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191842





	Elastic heart

В 405 — вечная вечеринка, хоровод из пьяных тел и дыма, приправленный музыкой и суетой. Два хозяина — эпатажный красавчик Юрио и меланхоличный, до отмороженности спокойный Хидео. У первого слишком много связей, как для обычного студента, даже как для аспиранта — слишком развита паутина знакомств, он не дает соседу отселиться. Половина этажа давно устала жаловаться полуглухой консьержке, другая — присоединилась к бесконечным кутежам, утихая лишь во время сессий и проверок. Юрио, «зовите меня царем Юрио!», уже успел войти в университетские легенды, но о втором никто толком ничего не знал. Он был похож на громилу из якудзы: по телосложению — начинающего, по угрюмому лицу и хрипловатому от сигарет голосу — матерого. Сколько девушек к нему бы ни клеилось, он отказывал без причин, потому за ним закрепилась слава редкостного извращенца, контролирующего каждый шаг жертвы, насильника и кошмарного человека. Как вообще «король Юрио» живет рядом с таким? Как уламывает на вечеринки?  
Разгадка оказалась бы слишком близко, если бы у нетрезвых сознаний включилась бы логика и наблюдательность.  
Тяжелая хватка на запястье, тонковатом для парня, дает понять: «Для тебя праздник кончен». Он тащит куда-то в укромное место, и, хоть такие обычно заняты, у них всегда есть джек-пот: ключ от душевых. Он нервно проворачивает пару раз, вталкивает парня, закрывает за собой.  
— Мммм, котик, ты... — слащаво начинает тот, прерываясь ударом под дых. Это, в принципе, неплохо: когда-то он начинал с лица или, например, с яиц. Можно терпеть, но чем меньше терпишь, тем быстрее сосед насыщается твоими вскриками, всхлипами и твоей болью, потому он падает на колени, шипит от лениво отвешенных тяжелой рукой оплеух, отползает под обманчивое укрытие кафельных стен ячейки, и плитка так приятно холодит ушибленные ребра. Лучше не раскрывать рот понапрасну, только коротко выругаться, потому что открытая вода, ожидаемо и неизбежно ледяная, отрезвляет, течет за пазуху и по завитым зеленым волосам, по выпрямленной челке, стирая макияж с ярких зеленых глаз…  
— Чертова кукла. Ненавижу.  
Он продолжает бить, срывая мокрую одежду, и, хоть у Юрио столько денег, что он может выбросить, а не менять-пришивать пуговицы, становится невероятно жалко, он плачет. Слезы — единственное, что согревает, кроме обиды и горечи, и не хочется осознавать, что Хидео прав.  
— Чем она тебе мешала? Зачем ты её убил? Сука! — рычит он, трясет и бьет затылком семпая, у которого проносится мысль об отсутствии мозгов, следовательно, и сотрясения. — Я буду тебе вечно мстить, падла.  
Девочка была наивной и милой, и в целом они выглядели парочкой из сопливых седзе: большой и неуклюжий он и конфетная до ужаса она. Первачка подселили к третьекурснику вместо ушедшего в запой и не вернувшегося семпая. Люди по привычке тусили там, и Юрио был только за — патологически одинокий, забывающий об этом только под градусом, любвеобильный… Бывший сосед с легкостью спал с ним, когда было желание. Не по любви, мелкому, скорее, нравился процесс, и от статуса шлюхи спасал лишь относительный самоконтроль: относительно поцелуев — да, пожалуйста, но в штаны сам себе лезь.  
Так вот, девочка по мнению Юрио была виновата сама. Разве так сложно понять, что там, где алкоголь рекой и всякие непонятные парни, вовсе не стоит ожидать любимого? Она не ела и не пила, ждала, сложив ручки и заразившись весельем, витавшим в воздухе, мечтательно улыбалась. Какой-то из старших полез к ней, еще кто-то зажал рот рукой или накурил, Юрио и сам толком не знал, но к приходу соседа все было отвратительно. Она лежала, глядя в потолок, и плакала, не пытаясь даже прикрыться порванной одеждой. Хидео попытался оттащить её в ванную, но она засопротивлялась еще больше, видно, и там кто-то что-то успел, и тогда он вызвал скорую, потащил свою любовь в больницу, а потом вернулся и разгромил полкомнаты.  
Тогда-то Юрио его и заметил, на самом-то деле.  
Попытался остановить, но получил сам.  
Парень долго пытался лечить свою любимую, но сердечко не вынесло позора, боли, произошедшего, потому она однажды пришла в притихшую комнату, где пока жили только они вдвоем, легла отдохнуть, пока Юрио писал какое-то эссе, и тихо, беззвучно умерла. Никто и не заметил, пока не коснулся холодной щеки.  
После похорон это и началось. С бутылки дешевой гадкой дряни, похожей на коньяк, когда Юрио в шутку полез, а тот чуть не придушил его. Провоцировать Хидео Ямамото было приятно, после каждой «ссоры» прожигали взглядом, а то, что прилетало — ничего страшного, болевой порог был высоким. Парень с поседевшими волосами нравился ему подобной чистотой, и когда же он перешел грань от ответов к избиению? Какое слово перевесило чашу насилия?  
Юрио не понимает до сих пор.  
Его голову приподымают, а в губы тычут вялым, но довольно толстым орудием.  
— Соси, сука.  
Он ненавидит аспиранта так страстно, как того никогда никто не любил, и именно поэтому привязывает еще сильнее. Юрио не дал ему вылететь, не дал отселиться. Он ненавидит каждую чертову вечеринку, пытается напиться, чтобы не понимать, не вспоминать. Снова не может, и мстит, вбиваясь в неподготовленное узкое тело, наблюдая потом, как медленно вытекает сперма вперемешку с кровью на кафельный пол. Не понимает, почему ненавистный сосед не убегает, не заботится о себе, не сопротивляется, ведь на его месте пятки Хидео уже бы сверкали. Не понимает, каково это — быть настолько ненужным, радоваться даже насилию, любому вниманию.  
И каждый раз, когда его шаги затихают, Юрио переворачивается на спину, почти счастливо улыбается, наблюдая за размытой покачивающейся лампочкой под потолком.  
«Неважно, что ненавидишь — будь рядом. Посмотрим, кто сломается первым», — думает он.  
Не понимая, что Хидео выпустится и забудет обо всем, как о страшном сне.  
Не желая понимать, что поцелуев вместо синяков тонкие запястья не дождутся никогда.


End file.
